


Never Alone

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Haikyuu!! month, Happy Ending, It's okay though because Iwaizumi loves him no matter how far apart they are, M/M, Oikawa's feeling separation angst, Sweet Iwaizumi, although it's really not that much an au lmao, happy birthday oikawa, highkey unsure about this but I needed to write something for my alien princess, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a silly thing to get worked up over. He was an adult now, these things shouldn’t have such an effect on him. But it still hurt, knowing that for the first time in his entire life, Oikawa was going to be alone on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes! As always, I'm a day late. But you can blame Marching Band for that, because seriously, it's rough. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote for day 20 of Haikyuu!! month: Oikawa's birthday.

Oikawa checked the time on his phone, frowning. His birthday would be over in three hours. Three hours, and he hadn’t gotten a single phone call from any of his friends. Sure, he didn’t have that many, not anymore, but could they really not spare a moment of their time to wish him a happy birthday?

Maybe it was a silly thing to get worked up over. He was an adult now, these things shouldn’t have such an effect on him. But it still hurt, knowing that for the first time in his entire life, Oikawa was going to be alone on his birthday.

He knew college was going to be hard. Of course it was. His home town was just a marker on a roadmap, Aoba Jousai was a distant memory, and his best friend was off at some rival University, meeting new people, forming new friendships, hitting tosses from another setter.

So when Oikawa found out nobody would be able to make it for his birthday, he wasn’t very surprised. How could he be? This was what he’d signed up for. He couldn’t complain about it now, just because he was feeling a little down. Still…

He plopped down on the couch, trying not to feel too sorry for himself. Even though he was surrounded by his own belongings, none of it felt like his. This wasn’t his home. This was a small studio apartment just outside of his campus with a broken stove and the window view of a parking lot. Despite how hard he tried to settle into his new life, it all felt wrong. Because no matter what he did, no matter how many knickknacks he bought and pictures he tacked on the walls, there would always be one thing missing: Iwaizumi.

For as long as Oikawa could remember, Iwaizumi Hajime had been a part of his life. He’d been his best friend since he was a child, and (somehow) his boyfriend for a little over a year. He still wasn’t sure how that last one was even possible, but it was, and he was beyond grateful.

But today was his nineteenth birthday, and Iwaizumi was farther than he’d ever been.

Oikawa sighed, burying his face in his hands. It was days like this that he regretted even _going_ to college, even though he knew that was silly, and he’d be unhappy working a nine to five job for the rest of his life. Besides, it wasn’t like Iwaizumi would actually let him do such a stupid thing when he had a plethora of opportunities waiting for him. Even so, on these nights, he allowed himself to feel depressed, if just for a little while. If he didn’t allow these nights to happen, he’d end up falling apart. He couldn’t deal with that, not when the only person capable of picking him back up was hundreds of miles in the opposite direction.

He felt compelled to check his phone, just to see if he’d gotten any new messages. He hadn’t though, not for two hours at least. The knowledge made Oikawa feel even lonelier, and he pulled his volleyball hoodie closer to him.

It wasn’t even his hoodie, though. Not really. Sure, it looked like his, and it fit him well. But written on the tag, in messy black scrawl, was a name he responded to quicker than his own.

_Iwaizumi H._

A sob tried to escape, and for the first time that day, he let it. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be alone on his birthday, sitting in a pathetic apartment while his life moved on without him.

Oikawa’s vision became blurry. He promised himself he wouldn’t do this. He was supposed to be strong. Iwaizumi wouldn’t cry. He would get up and do all the things he needed to, like it was any other day. He wouldn’t be acting so pitiful, like Oikawa was. Because Iwaizumi was tougher than he was. He was braver, and more responsible than Oikawa.

But Iwaizumi wasn’t here. No one was going to call him a silly nickname and force him to stand on two feet again. No one was going to do anything, because Oikawa was alone. He was alone on his favorite day of the year, and the person he wanted most was drifting away from him.

Oikawa missed him. He missed him more than anything in the entire world. He missed waking up wrapped in his arms, thick and strong from years of volleyball. He missed walking home with him, their hands linked and shoved in Iwaizumi's jacket pocket. He missed finding milkbread in his bag with a dorky sticky note attached. He missed having sleepovers, staying up as late as they could to try and catch the sunrise. He missed all of it, from the teasing to the kissing to the endless mutterings of _I love you_. He missed being Oikawa and Iwaizumi, instead of just Oikawa. He hated being just Oikawa.

His phone buzzed in his hand, and Oikawa wiped his eyes, surprised to find his boyfriend’s name across his phone screen. Iwaizumi had said he was going to be busy studying all night long, and they’d have to talk tomorrow. Maybe it was a butt dial? Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and swiped right.

“Hello?”

“Tooru? Hey, I was worried you’d be busy,” came the voice on the other end. It was cheesy to say it was music to his ears. And it wasn’t, not really. It was more of a calming hum, a steady heartbeat that kept him from fading away.

“Why would I be busy?” Oikawa asked, laughing a little. It was sad laughter, and he hoped Iwaizumi couldn’t tell.

“Have you checked your mail today? There was supposed to be something waiting for you.” Oikawa narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He hadn’t mentioned sending him a gift, had he?

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Just, go look outside. Tell me what you think, okay?” he said. A second later, the line went dead. Oikawa stared at his phone in shock. Did Iwaizumi just hang up on him?

He huffed, tossing his phone on the couch. He doubted there would actually be anything outside, but he slipped his socks on anyway, smoothing down his jeans and Seijoh hoodie in case one of his neighbors was exiting the elevator.

When Oikawa opened the door, he gasped.

Standing there, holding several gift bags and a large blue cake, was Hanamaki and Matsukawa, each wearing a giant grin.

“Happy birthday!” they exclaimed in unison, looking proud of themselves for pulling it off correctly. Oikawa was speechless.

“W-wha…”

His former teammates grinned even wider, and exchanged a glance before stepping to the side. Iwaizumi—beautiful, perfect Iwaizumi—was waiting there, smiling like he’d just won the lottery. But when he spoke, his voice was soft, and Oikawa wondered if he’d also been crying. It seemed unlike him, but it was also unlike him to show up out of the blue like this. 

“Hey, Tooru,” he whispered. His hair was a little longer, Oikawa noticed. And his skin was a little paler, like he didn’t get out much. But his eyes were the same rich green that Oikawa had fell in love with. Seeing him now, standing in his doorway like a stray cat, was too much for him to handle, and Oikawa began to cry (again).

Iwaizumi’s bottom lip trembled, and he rushed forward, tackling Oikawa in a hug.

“Hey, sweetheart. Hey, I’m here. I’m here. Shhh,” Iwaizumi whispered into his ear, his hand resting on the back of Oikawa’s head gently. Oikawa hadn’t felt his touch in months, and now that he could, it barely felt real. He was afraid that any second, it would slip away, and he’d wake up alone again.

“Do you like your present?” Matsukawa asked, chuckling. Oikawa only sobbed harder, his body shaking. Iwaizumi caressed his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his skin as he tried to halt the waterworks.

“Hey, why’re you crying?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Oikawa hiccupped, nuzzling his face against Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I c-can’t believe you’re actually here,” he whimpered, sniffling. Iwaizumi finally pulled away, his hands on either side of Oikawa’s face.

“Of course we’re here. I wasn’t going to let you be alone on your birthday, are you stupid, Sillykawa?” he asked, laughing. Oikawa smiled, and brought their lips together.

He’d imagined their first kiss after all these months would be bruising and needy and full of passion. But it wasn’t. It was soft, with the full intent of reassuring him that yes, they were here, and Oikawa wasn’t alone. He’d never have to be alone.

“I love you,” Oikawa said when they separated and leaned their foreheads together. “I love you, I love you, I love you." Iwaizumi smiled, kissing him again.

“I love you, too. Always.”

Oikawa didn’t want it to end, but there was still something else he needed to do.

He pulled away and turned to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, grinning. They smiled back, sitting their stuff down on the ground and accepting his offer for a group hug.

“And I love you,” he kissed Hanamaki’s cheek, “and you,” he said, kissing Matsukawa’s. They laughed.

“Seriously,” he pulled away, looking at his three best friends. “This is the best gift in the whole world. Thank you, Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun.”

They returned his smile, and Oikawa realized how lucky he was to have such amazing people in his life. His chest was bursting with affection, and he opened the door. “Why don’t you guys come inside? That cake looks good, and there’s a new episode of Ancient Aliens coming on tonight,” he said. Iwaizumi nodded.

“You know, that doesn’t sound half bad. Shall we?”

Yes, this was his favorite day of the year. He looked forward it to more than any other, because even if there were hundreds of miles between them, Oikawa would never be alone, and that was more than he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, maybe try leaving kudos and a comment? I hear it brings good luck. Have a prompt? My tumblr: lovelywaterbuffaloes


End file.
